


Song of Ice and Fire Book Notes

by Hexqueen517



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other, Research, reference notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexqueen517/pseuds/Hexqueen517
Summary: This is a holding place for research notes taken during a re-read of the series. First up, ages of characters at start of Game of Thrones. Second, house colors. Please feel free to use for your own stories.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Song of Ice and Fire Book Notes

From Game of Thrones back matter:

Ages  
Nineteen yo  
Theon Greyjoy

Eighteen yo  
Mya Stone (Robert’s daughter)

Fifteen yo  
Meera Reed  
Roslin Frey

Fourteen yo  
Robb Stark  
Jon Snow  
Margaery Tyrell  
Walda Frey-Bolton  
Alys Karstark

Thirteen yo  
Daenerys Targaryen

Twelve yo  
Joffrey Baratheon  
Jojen Reed

Eleven yo  
Sansa Stark  
Edric Storm (Robert’s son)  
Edric Dane (squire to Beric Dondarrion)

Ten yo  
Tywin Frey (Cleos Frey’s oldest)

Nine yo  
Shireen Baratheon  
Arya Stark  
Podrick Payne

Eight yo  
Myrcella Baratheon  
Stannis Seaworth  
Willem Frey (Cleos Frey’s son)  
Elmar Frey (betrothed to Arya Stark)

Seven yo  
Tommen Baratheon  
Bran Stark  
Steffon Seaworth

Six yo  
Robin Arryn

Three yo  
Rickon Stark

House colors:  
Baratheon: gold and black  
Stark: gray and white  
Lannister: gold and crimson  
Arryn: white and sky blue  
Tully: silver, blue, and red  
Tyrell: gold and grass green  
Greyjoy: gold and black  
Martell: red and gold  
Targaryen: red and black


End file.
